There has been proposed a direct fuel supply-type fuel cell in which hydrazine is directly supplied as fuel to a fuel-side electrode (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In the fuel cell of Patent Documents 1 and 2, only nitrogen is generated at the fuel-side electrode and no carbon dioxide is generated as in direct methanol fuel cell, so that zero emission is substantially achieved.    Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-244961    Patent Document 2 International Publication WO 2003/056649